Me gustas
by Lily Simpson
Summary: Tonks nunca ha sido una persona muy romántica ni alguien a quien se le dé la poesía, pero Remus despierta tantas cosas en ella que un día decide escribirle un poema donde le explica las razones de porque le gusta.
_**Este fic participa en el Reto#6: "Love is in the book" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jk.

* * *

 _Querido Remus:_

 _Siempre he querido decirte lo que siento, pero nunca he encontrado el momento adecuado y cada vez voy a intentarlo, en el último momento el poco valor que tengo desaparece y la oportunidad se va sin que pueda evitarlo. Es por esto que por medio de este poema, hoy te diré lo que por tanto tiempo he callado y que quiero que sepas:_

 _Remus, me gustas y me gustas por varias razones:_

 _Me gustas por tus ojos color miel, ojos del color del oro y del Sol._

 _Me gustas por tu carácter, siempre afable y calmado._

 _Me gustas por tu inocencia y timidez que me hacen suspirar_

 _Me gustas por tu perseverancia y fortaleza, porque te mantienen fuerte ante la adversidad._

 _Me gustas por la tranquilidad que transmites y que hace que me calme aun en los peores momentos._

 _Me gustas por la nobleza que habita en tu alma y que te hace único y especial._

 _Me gustas porque tienes un nombre hermoso, que siempre me da por escribirlo en donde sea y que se ha grabado a fuego en mí corazón y mi alma._

 _Me gustas por caballero, porque siempre eres amable y cortés._

 _Me gustas por tu gallardía y por ese cuerpo bien marcado._

 _Me encantas porque eres fuerte, porque tienes unos brazos y un cuerpo que me hacen imaginar cosas que no se pueden decir en voz alta._

 _Me gustas por tus cicatrices que aunque pienses que son feas, para mí son bellas, porque son como marcas de guerra, porque representan lo que tú eres, un guerrero._

 _Me gustas porque siempre que tropiezo están tus manos grandes para sostenerme y evitar que caiga._

 _Me gustas porque eres mayor que yo y en vez de que eso me espanté, solo hace que me atraigas más, porque gracias a eso eres maduro, astuto y prudente._

 _Me gustas por tu inteligencia y por tu amor a los libros, porque son ellos los que te dan tu olor característico, ese que tanto amo._

 _Me gustas por tus labios, gruesos y carnosos, tan deseables y apetecibles._

 _Me encanta tu boca porque sabe a chocolate y porque podría pasar horas o quizás días besándote sin descanso, sin saciarme nunca de tu sabor tan dulce y exquisito._

 _Me gustas por tu sonrisa, sincera y gentil, llena de bondad y calidez._

 _Y me encantas por esa otra sonrisa retorcida que rara vez se dibuja en tu rostro, pero que hace que mi corazón se derrita y que solamente tú eres capaz de hacer._

 _Me gustas de frente o de perfil, eres guapísimo desde cualquier ángulo y te aseguro que si yo fuera una buena artista, tú serías mi mejor creación._

 _Me gustas porque me inspiras, porque haces que me vuelva poeta y porque sacas mi lado romántico y soñador._

 _Me gustas porque cuando te veo siento mariposas revoloteando en el estómago,_

 _Me encantas por tu voz y tu risa ronca, me gusta tanto tu tono que creo que podría escucharlo eternamente_

 _Me gustas por tu astucia y valentía, que me hacen estremecer._

 _Me gustas porque eres sensato y porque siempre sabes que decir._

 _Me gustas por la seguridad que reflejas en cada paso y por la serenidad que siempre tienes._

 _Me encantas porque cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, el tiempo se detiene y todo lo que nos rodea deja de existir._

 _Me gustas porque aunque mi vida siempre ha estado llena de color, tú le das un nuevo significado y llevas los colores y las formas a otra dimensión, haciendo que todo sea más vívido y luminoso, casi como un sueño._

 _Me gustas por la forma en como tocas el piano, es algo que me fascina, es algo mágico y divino. Logras que me eleve, que sea capaz de tocar el cielo y las estrellas y haces que no pueda pensar con claridad._

 _Me encantas porque eres apasionado, porque eres vivaz, porque me haces sentir que puedo hacer todo lo que me proponga y que los límites no existen._

 _Me encantas porque provocas en mí cosas que no sentí antes._

 _Me encantas porque despiertas mi pasión y porque logras que cada día te desee más._

 _Me encantas porque eres el dueño de mis fantasías más ardientes, porque eres el hombre que logra despertar a la mujer apasionada y candente que vive en mí y porque siempre imagino tu cuerpo sobre el mío, haciéndome tuya una y otra vez sin descanso._

 _Me gustas por todo lo que conozco sobre ti y por lo que no conozco._

 _Me gustas por la luz que hay en tu alma, que aunque no lo creas alumbra hasta el lugar más oscuro._

 _Me gustas cuando hablas y también cuando callas, nunca te lo he dicho pero te ves tan atractivo cuando te encuentras pensativo._

 _Me gustas cuando estás alegre y también cuando estás triste, porque aunque suene extraño eres perfecto en todas tus facetas._

 _Me gustas con tus virtudes y defectos, porque en conjunto son los que te hacen la persona que eres._

 _Te quiero porque eres el dueño de mis sentimientos, la razón por la que sonrío, el sueño más hermoso y el motivo de este poema._

 _Me gustas por tantas cosas, me gustas por todo lo que eres y por lo que no eres._

 _Te amo por tantas razones que necesitaría muchas hojas para escribirlas todas_

 _Pero no solo te amo por cómo eres, sino por como soy yo cuando estoy contigo._


End file.
